The Way You Look Tonight
by awomanontheverge
Summary: It was one word. Quick. Simple. And it made butterflies flutter in Regina's stomach.


**A/N: I received a few requests to show Regina's softer side – we always read fics about Emma going after Regina and being all nervous. What if the roles were reversed?**

Regina sat at her office desk, the fingers of her left hand tapping rhythmically on the wood. Her gaze was cast downward as she studied the minutes from last weekend's town council meeting, but her eyes kept trailing off toward the iPhone that lay tucked in the corner of the table, checking it every minute to see if she had a new message.

From Emma Swan.

**Fuck**.

Regina leaned back in her chair, tilting her head and staring up at the ceiling. She let out a frustrated groan and pressed her index and middle fingers to her temples.

She couldn't stop thinking about Storybrooke's Sheriff; the way she practically glowed with beauty when the sun hit her expanse of blonde curls; the way she bit her lower lip and titled her head to the right when they were fighting; the way her warm breath felt on her cheek when their faces were pressed oh so close together in heated, passionate anger.

Somehow, _someway_, Emma had snuck her way under the Mayor's skin. Regina was becoming enamored by this woman, by this Savior, and it _terrified_ her. It was nothing more than an infatuation, the brunette tried to assure herself, attempting to ignore the way her heart leapt in her chest when Emma would enter the room.

Regina could never escape the blonde's presence. Even in the solace of her home, with her son by her side, Emma was there. She heard her in Henry's laugh, saw her in his crooked smile. He was a constant reminder of her shifting feelings, and when Regina would put him to bed and kiss him on the cheek, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have Emma there, not just as an invisible presence but as a real member of their family.

The brunette chewed at the inside of her cheek. Her heart ached for Emma's company, even if only for one night. What was the harm in trying? Regina sat up in her chair and reached for her phone, opening her message inbox and selecting the new message icon. She punched in Emma's number and fumbled nervously with the side of her phone case, trying to figure out what exactly to say.

Regina wasn't exactly well versed in the world of romance. The few endeavors she had in Storybrooke were nothing more than trysts to scratch an itch; she had never been wined and dined, and she had certainly never been the one to initiate such courting. Regina exhaled loudly through her nose. What if she took the initiative only to have it all thrown back in her face? It would become the running joke of the town: how Mayor Regina Mills had professed her love of their Sheriff, only to be rejected, denied, door slammed in her face. She tossed her phone down on the desk and slumped in her seat.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Regina growled aloud, standing up and stomping over to the coat rack at the corner of the room. Grabbing her jacket and purse, she swiftly made her way out of the office toward her destination – the Sheriff's station.

-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-

Regina strode into the station as though she owned the place – for all intents and purposes, she _did_ – her chin held high with a confident smirk spread across her face. Inside, however, her heart was pounding wildly, her palms sweaty and shaky. Stopping short in front of the office door, she smoothed invisible wrinkles from her skirt and tamed a few brown flyaways; at least if she was shot down, she had looked good asking.

Regina rounded the corner and stepped into the office, her breath hitching when Emma came into view. She stopped on her heels and studied the younger woman. Emerald eyes were cast down and thumbs drummed rapidly on the touch screen of an iPhone. High pitched shooting noises hummed loudly through the speakers in time with the tapping of the blonde's fingers. Emma's face was scrunched up in concentration and she was muttering to herself, something about 'aliens' and 'laser beams'. Loose strands of golden curls draped down in front of her face and the younger woman growled, swatting them away so she could clearly see her game. Regina bit the inside of her cheek, chastising herself at how her fingers ached to brush the blonde tendrils away, to run her fingers through them lazily…

The brunette sauntered over, trying to ignore the way her heart galloped in her ears. "Hello Ms. Swan," she greeted, setting her purse down on a nearby desk before taking a few steps forward toward Emma's desk. Regina crossed her arms over her chest in irritation as the Sheriff ignored her, focused on her game with rapt attention. "_Hello_, Ms. Swan," the Mayor repeated with a slight hint of irritation in her voice.

"Mmhm," Emma grunted, keeping her eyes glued to the screen. "I'm listening."

Regina rolled her eyes. She was about to bare her soul here and there was Emma, more interested in her game than the woman in front of her. A quiet growl crept up the brunette's throat. She was hot, sexy, confident, _powerful_. The blonde would be a fool to pass up this opportunity. Regina's back straightened a little more and she wet her lips, hesitating only a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"I have an important question to ask you," the older woman continued, taking a step forward so her front was almost touching the Sheriff's desk.

"Uh huh," Emma replied, her thumbs tapping in rapid succession.

Regina swallowed a lump in her throat and took a deep breath through her nose. "I would like you to accompany me to dinner."

The blonde's eyes immediately tore away from the screen and fixed themselves onto sparkling brown orbs. Low notes emanated from Emma's phone, indicating she had lost her game, but she didn't seem to care, dropping the device into her lap. Her head titled to the side before a little smile crept up on her face. Regina shifted uncomfortably on her heels. The condescending smirk was doing nothing to ease her nerves. "You mean, like, on a _date_?" Emma asked, blinking rapidly in disbelief.

Regina averted her gaze for a moment and swallowed a hitching breath. An awkward silence enveloped them. She averted her gaze from the Sheriff's piercing eyes and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. It was difficult enough having to admit her feelings for the blonde, let alone be the one to initiate anything. Regina looked down and analyzed her manicured nails with feigned interest, as though the idea of going out on a romantic evening together meant nothing to her. She shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, Miss Swan, I suppose you could consider it a _date._"

Regina waited with baited breath for Emma's response. Her heart beat a mile a minute and the cogs in mind raced, concocting all the different ways Emma could deny her, refuse her, _humiliate_ her. She squeezed her arms tighter around herself, as though she could shield herself from what was about to come.

"Ok."

It was one word. Quick. Simple. And it made butterflies flutter in Regina's stomach.

_Oh fuck_. That was _not_ what she expected.

"Yes?" Regina asked, her voice squeaking. She cleared her throat and dropped her tone an octave. "Yes?"

Emma laughed a little and stood from her chair, joining the Mayor on the other side of the desk. "Yes, Regina, I will go out to dinner with you."

The brunette let out a shaking breath and stared at the Sheriff, awestruck. Emma Swan had agreed to go out on a date with her. On a _date_. With _her_. With a small smile on her face, Regina tightened her jaw , putting on her best Evil Queen, _I am not freaking out like a schoolgirl over Emma freaking Swan_, face. "Very good, Sheriff," she purred, their eyes meeting in a heated gaze for a moment before she turned around to grab her purse off the desk. "I will pick you up around 7?"

"Sounds great."

Regina nodded her head slightly and turned on her heels, almost _skipping_ out the door. Her heart swelled in her chest. Emma had said yes.

Emma. Had said _yes_.

The smile spread across Regina's face was so big it made her cheeks hurt. She bounced down the small flight of stairs at the front of the station and practically danced her way across the parking lot toward her Mercedes. Sliding into the driver's seat, she threw her bag onto the floor and sat back against the leather upholstery. Regina was giddy with excitement; if Henry asked her whether he could have ice cream for dinner tonight, she was pretty sure she would say yes without a second thought.

A shiver shot down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stood as thoughts of what the evening would bring swirled around her brain.

Regina was going on a date with Emma Swan.

Her first date. _Ever_.


End file.
